1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making single-piece contact springs. Such contact springs are used in the so-called solder-free press-in technology in electrical plug-in connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of this type of manufacturing single-piece contact springs from a metal strip are known primarily from DE-patent No. 26 20 757 and DD-patent No. 243 145. These known methods have the significant disadvantage that the overall manufacture of the contact springs is relatively complicated and cumbersome. This is because several deforming operations have to be carried out after the initial punching operation. This punching operation is carried out without forming scrap. The additional deforming operations are carried out in the region of the plane of the strip between the spring arms to be formed.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to reduce the number of work steps while simultaneously saving material by increasing the number of springs punched out per area unit.